The Duties of a Prefect
by stillplayingpretend
Summary: What interaction led to Hermione Granger and Penelope Clearwater being found petrified together during Chamber of Secrets? A Drabble for the Houses Competition Year 5. Prompt:[Setting] Hogwarts Library.


**A/N: House/Team: Badgers. Class Subjects: Potions. Category: Drabble. Prompt: [Setting] Hogwarts Library. Word Count: 997. Also, I'm not J.K. Rowling.**

_Dearest Percy,_

_I must confess that I too feel the role of Prefect to be underappreciated by our current society. Is it not Prefects who guide the young minds of the future? Who lead in a way that makes others excited to learn and to grow, and ensures that they stay on the correct path despite the many distractions to devolve into chaos during our school years? If we do not take the first years by the hand and lead them in the right direction, what happens to our ministry when they ultimately graduate and seek jobs? To our shops and inns? To Hogwarts itself?_

Penelope Clearwater chewed on the end of her quill absentmindedly as she stared around the Hogwarts library. She was taking advantage of the relative quiet to get some work done and compose a letter to her boyfriend, Percy Weasley. Yes, she would see him later during the Prefect's meeting; but there was something so _professional_ and _romantic_ about composing a letter. Anyway, seeing as she was not allowed in his common room and he was certainly not allowed in Ravenclaw tower, she wanted to give him something to remember her by later that night.

Penelope stretched and looked around the library. She really ought to be heading up to the owlery to mail her letter if it was going to reach Percy by tonight. She stood up and quietly began to gather up her papers. If she was lucky, maybe she would get paired up with Percy for rounds and then two of them could sneak off somewhere and –

_WHAM!_

Penelope fell to the floor in a clutter of papers and books. She let out a groan and rubbed her head where it had smacked the hard ground, and sat up to try and find what had knocked her over. To her surprise she found herself face to face with a frantic second year who also seemed to be rubbing her head where it had collided with Penelope's elbow. But the strangest part was that the younger student had her eyes shut tight, frantically feeling around on the floor for the singular piece of paper she had dropped.

"Granger?" Penelope grumbled. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Who's there? I'm so sorry, I don't recognize your voice."

"Penelope Clearwater, Ravenclaw Prefect." Said Penelope helping her up impatiently. "I've seen you around the library, and I know you hang around with…" Penelope trailed off. She knew that Granger hung around with Percy's younger brother, but she couldn't very well say that without revealing their relationship. "I know you hang around with Harry Potter. Now I'll ask you again, what are you doing charging through the library with your eyes closed? Oh for goodness sakes, _here_." Penelope picked up Granger's paper and shoved it back into the girl's hands.

"Clearwater," muttered Granger absentmindedly. "Clearwater… Oh! Penelope, you're a Muggle-born!"

Penelope raised her eyebrows before remembering that the action was entirely lost on Granger, who for some reason _still _had her eyes closed. "Yes. What does that have to do with anything?"

"You don't understand, we're in danger," said Hermione breathlessly. "The creature behind these attacks-"

"Ah," replied Penelope in understanding. "Yes, well I appreciate that this must be trying for you younger students, but you mustn't worry, the professors and us Prefects are working hard to keep the corridors safe. Why, I was just on my way to a meeting-"

"NO!_ Listen to me_!" Hermione cried desperately. "I've figured it out! The creature behind these attacks, it's a basilisk!"

Penelope stood there in stunned silence for a beat. "What?" she said faintly.

"It's a basilisk," continued Hermione. "It all makes sense! That's why Harry can hear it, he's a Parselmouth. It's also why no one's been killed yet, because no one's looked into its eyes directly. Everyone's seen it through a reflection, or a camera lens, or indirectly in some other way. That's why they were just petrified! It's using the pipes to get around, look!" Hermione held out the piece of paper that she was clutching to Penelope. "I've written it down just in case I don't.. just in case I don't make it back."

Penelope stared down at the piece of paper and then looked up at the second year. "And that's why you have your eyes closed." She said slowly. She was horrified to realize that Granger was right, it all made sense. "Because you're Muggle-born, and it may be trying to get you."

"Yes," said Hermione bravely. "I'm on my way to tell McGonagall now."

"You really think you'll be able to make it through the Hogwarts corridors with your eyes closed? You didn't even make it through the library."

Hermione shrugged helplessly. "I don't have much of a choice. If I keep my eyes open, I might look into its eyes and…"

"Die." Finished Penelope. She reached into her bag and pulled out her compact mirror. "I might have a solution to that. Open your eyes Granger, I have a mirror we can use."

"Oh! That's perfect!" said Hermione opening her eyes in relief. "Only…I can't ask you to put yourself in danger by coming with me."

"Nonsense." Snapped Penelope. "There's absolutely no way I'm letting a second year go running through the castle by herself with a basilisk on the loose. Now get closer to me, we can use this to look around corners."

Hermione bit her lip, then nodded slowly and moved to Penelope's side. The two of them started out of the library, the mirror clutched firmly in their hands.

_Well Percy, I told you there are important duties that go along with being a Prefect_. Penelope reached up to finger her Prefect badge as her heart hammered wildly in her chest. _I just never thought they'd involve taking on a basilisk. _Penelope gave a small, wry smile and held up the mirror to look around the corner.

She saw two giant yellow eyes and-


End file.
